1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new tensioner for a power transmission belt or the like and to a new method of making such a tensioner.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a tensioner for a power transmission belt that is adapted to be operated in an endless path, the tensioner comprising a support means for being fixed relative to the belt, a belt engaging means carried by the support means and being movable relative thereto, and spring means operatively associated with the support means and the belt engaging means for urging the belt engaging means relative to the support means and against the belt with the force to tension the belt, the support means comprising a shaft means having a longitudinal axis, the belt engaging means comprising an arm rotatably mounted on the shaft means. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,538, to Henderson.
It is also known to applicants to utilize bushing means between the rotatable arm and an arm plate means of the support means to tend to prevent cocking of the arm on the shaft means of the tensioner when the belt engaging means is tensioning a belt. For example, see the co-pending patent application of Dewey D. Henderson, Ser. No. 376,795, filed July 7, 1989, now Ser. No. 4,906,222 and the co-pending patent application of Nancy M. Green et al., Ser. No. 403,537, filed Sept. 6, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,734.
Also, see the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,473,362, to Thomey et al. and 4,551,120, to Thomey for similar belt tensioners.